


Insecure

by Eveliiina



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Dating in Secret, F/M, Jealous!Jonah, Mateo loves gossip, Reassuring Amy, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveliiina/pseuds/Eveliiina
Summary: There's a new guy at Cloud 9 - and Jonah's not a fan.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> So in the universe of this fic, Amy never got pregnant the second time, Kelly never existed and the sex tape fiasco didn't happen. So basically they're just dating in secret.
> 
> I made this in like four hours so enjoy. Also, English is not my native language so there are probably going to be some mistakes in this - if you want, point them out so I can fix them.

“Okay, everyone,” Glenn’s shrill voice boomed from the front of the break room, “we have an exciting announcement today,” he said, pulling his clipboard against his chest and smiling. “Please welcome our new family member; Brad!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together incessantly in the otherwise silent room. A quiet cheer from Sandra was all that his enthusiasm received back.

The sound of a chair creaking against the ground had mostly everyone turning their heads towards the new guy, who stood nervously at the back.

“Um, hello, everyone,” he started, giving a little wave and a small smile. “I’m Brad. I, uh…,” he fiddled with a napkin in his hands as his gaze shot wildly from one spot to another. “I look forward to working with all of you,” he finished, sitting back down, his cheeks aflame.

Jonah shared a look with Amy. _Bit shy_ , he mouthed to her. Amy nodded but made a gesture that he took to mean _“Yeah, but he’ll get over it.”_

“Okay!” Glenn suddenly shouted, making Jonah flinch and direct his eyes towards his boss. “Please be nice to Brad and show him how we do things here at Cloud 9. Now get to work!” he smiled and made playful shooing motions with his clipboard.

Amy made a b-line towards Brad who looked like a lost puppy trying to find his way around a pack of wolfs.

“Hi,” she said, sticking her hand forward. “I’m Amy, the Floor Supervisor. Welcome to Cloud 9,” she smiled, though Jonah, who had stayed behind to wait for her, could tell that it was mostly forced.

“Hi,” Brad said, taking her hand and shaking it - rather weakly. “So you probably know what…” he flailed his hands around, making Amy frown and Jonah lift his eyebrows.

“What you need to do?” Amy guessed. 

“Yeah! That,” Brad grinned, still flustered.

Amy nodded. “Of course. I’ll show you around and assign something for you to do - nothing too hard on the first day, though. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great!” Brad nodded, his shyness now apparently replaced by overenthusiasm.

As Amy and Brad passed Jonah, she flashed him an apologetic smile. 

It was fine, Jonah thought. Plenty of time to work with Amy - it’s not like training the new guy was gonna take forever.

 

 

Training the new guy was taking forever. Jonah was already bored out of his mind. Sure, he had work to do, but it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable without the banter and flirting he was used to with Amy. Especially now that they were dating, Jonah was finding it harder and harder each day to not be around her all the time. It was even more stressful since no one actually knew they were dating.

“Hey, Jonah,” someone whispered behind him. He turned around to see Mateo leaning against a shelf with a dramatic look on his face.

”Hey,” Jonah said back awkwardly. ”What’s up?”

”Have you seen Amy and the new guy?” he asked, whispering even though no one was around.

Jonah frowned. ”Um, no, not since this morning. Why?”

Mateo had a sly smirk on his face as he beckoned for Jonah to come closer.

”Okay, you didn’t hear this from me,” he started, leaning towards Jonah, ”but those two? Totally going into bang-city, if you get what I mean,” he wiggled his brows.

Jonah recoiled away from him faster than he probably should’ve, almost dropping the can of tuna he was still holding in his hand.

”What? Psssht, no,” he said dismissively and crossed his arms over his chest. ”Amy’s not, Amy’s not like that. She wouldn’t… you know. Do that,” Jonah looked at the floor, biting his cheek.

Mateo gave him a weird look. ”Whatever,” he said, rolling his eyes. ”I mean, I can’t for sure confirm Amy’s side but Brad - totally into her,” Mateo winked.

Jonah squeezed the tuna can. “Really?” he asked, his voice strained. “Are, are you sure? I mean, he could just be into her in like a, a platonic way. Like, he respects her as his boss,” he said, but his voice quieted down when he saw the doubtful look in Mateo’s eyes.

“Sure, that’s why he was staring at her ass in the dairy aisle,” Matteo said sarcastically.

“He, he did- what?” Jonah stumbled over his words. 

“Oh my god, you are being so weird today. Like, more than usual,” Matto huffed and walked away, leaving Jonah alone with a gaping mouth and still holding onto the can of tuna.

 

 

Jonah was restocking the face creams when Amy came around the corner, sighing heavily.

“God, you would not believe what kind of a day I’ve had,” she said and let out a laugh.

“I can imagine,” Jonah quipped back, though his tone was detectably off. Detectable by Amy, anyway.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, trying to find his gaze which Jonah kept fixed on the face creams.

“No, no, not at all. Why would anything be wrong?” He had to mentally slap himself for being so transparent.

Amy gave him a long look, shrugged and turned to help him with the restocking. “Okay,” she said, dropping the conversation.

Jonah sighed, partly because he was thankful she didn’t probe any further and partly because he felt like an idiot. But the latter was more of a constant state of mind for him, so he didn’t pay it much attention.

They were silent as they worked, though it didn’t take long for Jonah to open his mouth again.

“So. The new guy,” he said, still not looking at Amy. 

She turned to him and frowned. “What about him?”

“Is he, um… What’s he like?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Amy blinked, clearly confused. “He’s okay. A little jittery and nervous but it’s his first day. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” she said, still looking at Jonah like he had just asked something completely random. Which, to her credit, he had.

“Oh, you think so?” he asked, placing a tub of face cream on the shelf a little too forcefully.

“Why?”

Jonah scratched the back of his neck. “Well, you know - he seemed a little, I don’t know, out of place earlier. And,” he stretched the word, “do you really think we even need more employees right now? I mean, I don’t know about you but I’m getting a little claustrophobic here,” he laughed, but Amy didn’t seem impressed. 

“Jonah,” Amy stepped towards him, her face stern. “Three of our employees quit two weeks ago and we were short on staff even before then.” Her expression turned from mildly annoyed to slightly concerned. “What’s going on?” she asked, and her voice indicated that she wasn’t going to take any excuses.

Jonah put his hands in his pockets and puffed out his cheeks before letting out a deep breath. 

“It’s just… Mateo might have said something,” he quietly admitted while running one of his hands through his hair, the other one still sweating in his pocket.

“Mateo?” Amy frowned. “What did he say?”

“He may have… implied… that, um-”

“Jonah,” Amy fixed him with a look. “Get to the point.”

“Right. Yeah. Getting to the point,” he sighed. “He said that apparently the new guy - Brent, or whatever-”

“Brad.”

“Right, sure. Brad. He said that _Brad,_ ” Jonah stressed the name while looking at the ground, “is really into you. He said, and I quote, ‘those two are totally going into bang-city’. I mean, I may be paraphrasing a bit, but the point still stands-”

“What?” Amy interrupted and looked at him incredulously. “I don’t even…,” her eyes were wide and she seemed a little grossed out which made Jonah feel somewhat better. “Where did he get that idea?” she finally asked.

“Well, apparently he’s been checking out your, um, your ass,” he said, gesturing vaguely at her body.

“What?” Amy’s voice went up higher. “Okay, first of all: that’s gross and I’ll talk to him about that,” she said, sounding angry, disgusted and embarrassed at the same time. “And second of all,” she continued, “why are you being so weird about it?” she asked, frowning at Jonah.

“I-” he began but then closed his mouth almost immediately. “Because. You’re my girlfriend. Am I not allowed to be upset when some guy treats you like a sex object?”

“Okay, I think ‘sex object’ is going a bit too far. Yes, that’s inappropriate but it’s not like he assaulted me,” she said, her hands on her hips. “And what reason do you have to be upset? Do you think I’d instigate something with him?”

Jonah’s eyes widened. “No, no that’s not-”

“You don’t trust me? Is that it? You think that I’ll just go along with any guy who shows some interest in me?” Her words were mocking but her voice sounded almost hurt. Jonah didn’t feel like an idiot anymore - he felt like a dick.

“No, Amy,” he said, looking at her in the eyes, “that’s not it. I trust you so much, okay? I didn’t mean to, to make this into such a big deal. It’s just that, that…” he bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly.

“Just what?”

Jonah opened his eyes and sighed. “I was just jealous. That’s it. I went overboard with it, I know that. I’m sorry,” he said, but something in his voice gave away that that wasn’t all he had wanted to say. Amy wanted to ask him, but she didn’t want to start a possible fight in the middle of the store, especially since she didn’t want everyone to find out they were dating.

“Fine. It’s okay, I get it. I’ll talk to Brad - tell him not to do that anymore and that I’m not interested,” she said, her voice soft and quiet.

“Okay,” Jonah nodded. 

The air around them felt awkward, but neither wanted to continue their conversation.

 

 

It was the end of the day and all of the employees - including Brad - had already gone home. Not Jonah though; he was supposed to drive to his place with Amy after work, and even though things between them were a bit… weird at the moment, he still felt like he needed to at least wait to ask whether or not she still wanted to do that. 

The door to the break room opened, and Amy sauntered in, stopping when she saw Jonah sitting at one of the tables, nursing his lukewarm coffee.

“Oh,” she said, her mouth forming a circle. “I thought you’d gone home already.”

“Nope,” Jonah shook his head. “I wanted to ask if you were still up for coming to my place. Or if you’d want a ride home or something. We did come to work together,” he said, trying squash down the pang of pain he felt by the fact that she had assumed he’d already left.

“I think I’ll just walk, my place isn’t that far.”

Another pang. “Are you sure?” Jonah asked, his shoulders tense. “It’s pretty late and it’s dark outside…”

“I think I can handle myself,” Amy forced a smile and walked over to her locker.

Jonah nodded and bit his lower lip while tapping the side of his coffee mug with his fingers. As Amy put on her jacket and turned around to leave, Jonah leapt up from his chair, almost knocking it down in his haste.

“Amy!” he called after her. She turned around, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Jonah felt so intimidated by her stance that he almost sat back down. Almost.

“Look, I… Could we talk?” he asked, his expression pleading.

Amy looked at him for a while. “Fine,” she eventually said, walking up to him and sitting down on one of the chairs. “Talk,” she said and motioned for him to sit down as well.

Jonah sat back down but didn’t talk. He didn’t know where to start. His hands were sweating and he was sure he looked flustered. 

“Jonah, if you’re not going to talk then I’m leaving,” Amy huffed, rising from her chair.

“No!” Jonah grabbed her hand, but let it go after Amy glared at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk. Please don’t leave.” He hated how desperate he sounded. But his groveling got Amy to sit back down so he couldn’t really complain.

“Okay, so. Here’s, here’s the thing,” Jonah started, turning to face Amy, “I wasn’t lying before. I was jealous. But it’s not because I don’t trust you,” he said, looking at her in the eyes.

“Then why were you bothered by it?” Amy asked. “If you trusted me, you wouldn’t have to be jealous. You would know that nothing would ever happen.” 

Jonah sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Amy I don’t-,” he let out a breath, “I trust you not to cheat on me,” he said, “but I don’t trust that you won’t ever break up with me.”

Amy frowned. “What? What does that even mean?”

“Is it too cliché to say ‘it’s not you, it’s me’?” Jonah let out a wet chuckle.

“I think so,” Amy replied, though she was still frowning.

“It’s not like I have self-esteem issues, okay? It’s just that… Ever since we started dating, I’ve just been thinking that, that I’m not as strong or manly or suave or cool as Adam. And you guys were together for like, fourteen years. So sometimes I just feel like, like I’m not enough for you. I like myself plenty, don’t get me wrong - I’m just… scared, I guess, that someday you’ll realize that you don’t. Like me, I mean,” he finished, now nervously playing with the edge of his shirt.

There was an odd expression on Amy’s face that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. It made him even more anxious.

“Jonah… Adam and I - we got divorced. You know that, right?”

Jonah gave her a laugh. “Yeah, I do. But like I said; you guys were together for a really long time. And he’s the father of your child. And even you admit that he wasn’t all that bad. Not all the time, at least. So yeah, sometimes I get a little worried that you’re gonna leave me for him. Or someone like him.”

Amy looked speechless. She took his slightly shaking hands into hers and rubbed her thumbs across the back of them.

“Okay. I still don’t… I still don’t get what that has anything to do with Mr. Jitterbug today. He wasn’t exactly suave. Or even all that manly. And he for sure isn’t the father of any child of mine,” she said. A tiny smile found it’s way across Jonah’s face.

“I know. That was honestly just me being jealous. And a little scared that he would turn out to be a better choice for you. Also, Mateo’s comment about ‘bang-city’ just really left a sour taste in my mouth,” he chuckled.

They were quiet for a while, Amy still holding onto his hands and rubbing them gently.

“I don’t know if I should be mad at you for thinking so little of yourself or thinking that I would ever get back together with Adam,” she finally said, lifting her gaze to look at him. “Jonah, I-,” her voice broke slightly, “I care about you a lot. And to an extent, I can understand why you’d feel that way. Adam and I have a connection because of Emma that I can’t deny,” she sighed. “But I also know that I am never getting back together with him, okay? And you should know that I really do like you and I’m in no hurry to get rid of you.” Jonah gave her a smile. “To be honest, I kinda hope I’ll never have to get rid of you.” Her gaze met Jonah’s, who was now looking at her with a glint in his eyes, trying to suppress the wide grin threatening to break upon his face.

“Really?” he asked, his voice soft.

“Yeah, really, you dumbass,” she laughed. 

They laughed together for a few seconds before Amy schooled her expression again.

“But you have to tell me these things, okay?” she squeezed his hands for emphasis. “We all get insecure at times, especially in relationships - especially in relationships like ours. But we have to talk about it. You can’t just keep all that stuff inside. If we really want to make this,” she gestured between them, “work, then we have to communicate with each other.”

Jonah sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. “Yeah. I’m sorry. The next time a guy stares at your butt, I promise to tell you how it makes me feel,” he grinned.

Amy playfully slapped his arm but didn’t move away from him. “I was being serious, dickhead.”

Jonah smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please comment if you did! (Or didn't, I take criticism too)


End file.
